A Different Side
by MarshMellowMania
Summary: Human 2012- A boy who is easily judged in every school he goes to tries to avoid any attention to prevent himself from facing bullies. However, when he accidentally runs into (literally) three brothers, he realises that having friends to help you out are much better than suffering in silence. But what happens when danger lurks in the shadows and secrets slip out of the vile.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Side

I never wanted this to happen.

I never wanted to be a burden.

But 'I wants' never get, that's what I was told.

Not by my parents, not by any one else in my family but … by the bullies.

I never wanted to be a burden to my parents, I never wanted to trouble them about my problems at school; but it's not like I can lie to them about how my day went!

It's not like I can lie to my sisters … _sister_ , either.

They care too much, that's the problem!

I don't want them to worry about me … I didn't want anyone to.

So that is why I persuaded them to move me to a new school, a school that probably haven't heard of my family name.

A school where kids will (probably) not judge me.

A place where there wouldn't be any bullies picking on me and a place that my parents won't worry about whether it's the right school.

I wanted to stop my family from worrying about me … but that might have been a bit too much to ask for.

You see, when I moved, I became friends- no, scratch that _best friends_ with three completely different brothers who I labelled when I first met them (before I knew their names) Blue, Red and Purple.


	2. Chapter 2

Unusual Meetings

I waited till the bell had rang before I darted inside.

If people didn't see me, then maybe they won't know who I am! That works … right?

Anyway, I pulled my orange hoodie over my scruffy hair and kept my head low, avoiding any eye contact and I _think_ it worked.

I walked down the hallway and checked in at 'STUDENT SERVICES!'. I do not know why they made the title in capital letters, it's not like students get excited at going to school … well, it's not like every student does anyway, I certainly don't.

It's not like I don't want to learn, I LOVE learning, especially in FOOD TECH, but I just don't want to face the same threats … problems every day from the same type of people! That is why I don't get excited, unlike my sister.

"Hello, you are mister …" the receptionist began with a questioning look.

"Uh … Michaelangelo." I replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Can you tell me your surname?"

"Why, it's not like there are any other students named after renaissance artists?"

She looked at me with 'don't-question-me' look, so I decided to tell her. But I wasn't going to say it out loud, so I wrote it on a note and hesitantly gave it to her.

The receptionist, looking rather impatient, snatched the note and scanned it; then her eyes widened and she looked at me, the look in her grey eyes told me that she was sympathetic.

I groaned. Every time I told teachers my _full_ name they feel sorry for me, probably because of the rumours about my parents which ISN'T TRUE! All I can say is, at least they don't bully me for it!

She handed me a timetable, a leaflet about their 'strict' anti-bullying policy and then told me my home-room.

"Sweet! It's in an art-room!" I exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the lady and my cheeks turning red with embarrassment about my sudden out-burst.

I shot down the hall-way, trying to avoid bringing attention to myself.

I am the sort of person who would socialize at the second we were allowed into school, but I found out that friends won't last, so it's no point in trying to make them.

If i had a dollar for every time my sister or my dad or my mum or all three of them have said that that statement is not true, I would be RICH! I found it easier to just hide in the dark, to avoid talking to people so they won't feel betrayed.

Suddenly, I flew backwards, onto my bum, and my sheets slowly floating to the ground.

'Ah man, I ran into someone! So much for not bringing attention to myself!'

But I didn't get up.

I couldn't get up.

I was frozen, solid!

I was petrified!

I felt the shocked and amused and confused stares brush the hairs at the back of my neck and …

"Hey, kid. You alright?" I shot my head upwards, meeting the friendly face of a black-haired boy. He was wearing a blue school shirt with a tie loosely wrapped underneath the colour; he also wore black trousers and blue trainers.

He had deep ocean blue eyes and coal-black short hair; strands were dangling across his forehead.

I looked at him for a minute, before accepting his hand.

"Yeah … s-sure … uh, sorry …about that." I replied whilst looking to the side, I didn't want to see his or anyone else's face when they realised it was _me!_

However, he just smiled, picked up my sheets and handed them to me.

"It's no problem. What's your name?" I was stuck. He doesn't know who I am? … He doesn't know who I am!

He looks like he is in his third year at high school, which means if he doesn't know who I am, then no one else will! Hopefully …

"Michaelangelo, but I prefer Mikey myself." I replied, letting a bit of my caution slip into myt voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leonardo … but Leo is fine. So, I am guessing you are new here huh?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok, where's your homeroom?"

"Oh, in 307 with … Mr Kurtzman."

"Hey, that's my home room aswell! Stick with me; I will help you find it … _Mikey."_

I smiled at him in gratitude … is that the word? Oh well, he lead me down the hallway and I couldn't help but chuckle.

This teen, this eighth grader, was actually _helping_ me when he could have gotten some next-lesson homework finished or something!

Not only that, he was also named after a renaissance artist and that must be why the receptionist acted that way … oops.

When we entered home-room, I was greeted by the repulsive smell of zit-cream even though it was near-enough empty, a tall, strict looking male teacher sat up straight in his chair, never diverting his eyes to the door as it closed with a "BANG".

I looked around the room, confused about why there was no one in there … but then I had a thought …

'Maybe they heard I was coming and are trying to avoid me! Well … that would be better than bullying I suppose.'

Leo noticed the look I gave.

"Don't worry, there are more people coming, they just have a lot to do before the bell rings. You will have a chance to meet them and I guarantee you will get along with them."

He sat down on a seat and got out a book, well … it was actually a comic … it looked like the TV producers from 'Space Heroes' decided that kids need to read it as a graphic book aswell!

I stood in the same spot, gripping the shoulder straps of my turtle-shell bag, glancing around the room. Well, the only exciting thing there was that they had a pet turtle … which was PRETTY COOL! TURTLES ARE AWESOME.

It would have been embarrassing if I squealed that … but luckily, I am a very good actor!

Suddenly the door slammed open, making me jump out of my 'shell'!

'Ha ha, I am good! It is so sad no one can hear my thoughts … unless Leo isn't telling me something!'

"Hello Miss O'Neal." Mumbled the teacher, not even looking up from his spot.

'Miss O'Neal' looked like she was only a bit older than me; she was probably in the year above. She had red hair tied back into a pony tail and guarded by a yellow headband. She had blue eyes like me and Leo … only that her eyes were pale and mine were baby-blue.

"Hey Leo." She waved at the blue dressed teen, who smiled a reply.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked as her eyes turned to mine, she crouched down to get to my level but didn't quite reach my height because im not that small!

"I'm not that small." I pouted, which only earned chuckles from 'Miss O'Neal', Leo and even the teacher!

"I'm Mikey." I replied, reflecting the same smile that was continuously flashing on her face.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mikey. I'm April, come sit next to me!"

I didn't really have a chance to answer, because she dragged me to a seat and plopped down next to me.

I sat in-between Leo and April, my desk was kind of dusty, but that didn't seem new. Leo had already whipped it off and April just placed a GIANT trigonometry book, creating a wave of dust pouring out into the atmosphere.

"So, Mikey. Do you know anyone from your previous school joining today?" Leo asked. Placing his book back in his bag to help April reorganise her bag.

"No, no one. I transferred from Wisconsin." I replied, feeling a bit of sadness sneak into my bowl of emotions. Thinking about my last school made me feel alone and scared; alone because I had no one at school to talk to (even the teachers ignored me) and scared because … some of my problems with the bullies have been a bit physical more than verbal.

Leo and April both seemed to notice my change of mood, because it wasn't too long before they spoke again.

"You know Mikey," April begun, "… coming to a completely new school with hardly anyone you know can be hard. Believe me, I know!" April grumbled the last part.

"But I would say you are lucky you joined our home-room." Leo finished.

I looked at them, cocking my head to one side.

"We, and I mean every student who has the awesome Mr Kurtzman for a tutor, are quite good friends!" Leo claimed, earning a 'thumbs up' from the teacher, still engrossed in the computer.

"We are like a group; we have our own table that only the home room students can use. Everyone in who comes into this room is like our brother or our sister, we are like family and we look out for each other … so, your now basically our family, so we will look out for you." April replied.

"Thanks … and so …" I gestured my hand to tell them to continue, I knew they were only pausing for a breather or something.

"So, that means you can join our table, anytime you like." Leo continued.

I smiled at them. "Thank you both, you know I don't meet enough people who are as friendly as you two."

Suddenly, two boys stumbled through the door, nearly falling over in the process.

"Good Morning Donatello, you've got a detention Raphael." Mr Kurtzman mumbled, but it was still audible. He never even looked up from his desk and continued writing away.

The two boys could not look any more different. One of them had calm, brown eyes with a mop of short, brown, scruffy hair that (like Leo's) hung no further than his forehead. He wore a sleeveless, purple sweater vest on top of his long-sleeved, white school shirt. On top of his odd fashion, he wore brown jeans and purple shoes which matched his vest and purple-rimmed glasses.

The other boy was a few cm's shorter than the brunet, but he still was tall (compare to me anyways) and he looked older, probably nearly as old as Leo. He had a sort of tailored haircut, except it didn't look shaved at the sides. He had naturally red hair and piercing green eyes; he wore a red turtle neck made of a shimmering, smooth material that I am not aware of, blue jeans and red trainers.

I guessed that Donatello was purple and Raphael was red, because I am literally the BEST at naming, let alone guessing their actual names and making them better … if that makes sense.

"Donnie, Raph! Come meet the new kid!" April called, making the two jump out of their clothes. Their eyes darted to me and I blushed under all the attention.

"Uh … hi?"

They both had different looks that meant different things on their faces. Purple had a calculative look on his face, suggesting that he was trying to see if my childish appearance matched up to my personality; whilst Red looked confused, probably because he was wondering how I am so small!

'And so it begins.'

…

"Hey, Werewolf, get over here!" The man with a slight afro hissed at his colleague as he hid in the shadows, avoiding being seen by any pedestrians.

The 'Werewolf', who was wondering around the market (looking lost), had crept towards him and gave him a dangerous glare.

"Do NOT call me anything close to a hound!" He snapped, all of the names he had been called throughout his life had something to do with dogs, mainly because he had grown a beard since high school.

"I called you here to discuss my findings, Bradford, not to be told what to do!" His 'friends' growled, before revealing a folder from the side of his coat.

"Do you know who THIS is?" He asked, showing him a bunch of photographs of the same person.

The first one was blurred, the figure with a red ring circled around him was barely visible, it only showed that he had a hoodie over his head.

But when 'Bradford' flicked through the remaining photos, he saw that the pictures were of a scruffy haired blonde boy, with baby blue eyes and freckles.

Bradford couldn't believe his eyes. It was him. It was him! The boy who disgraced him in front of his followers!

"Ha, I knew you would recognise him. Master said you would!" His colleague smirked, yanking the photos out of Bradford's hands before he had a chance to rip them.

"When do I get a chance to tear the little brat apart Xever?!" He growled.

"Ah, soon enough, I assure you. Master just wants to … let's say, make precautions before we act, but he wants US to monitor the boy and to not show our presence! Do you think you can cope without killing him without orders to do so?" Xever asked, sounding like he was talking to a child.

Bradford grunted in response.

"Good, now let's get to work. I believe it is 'recess' at his school now!" Xever grinned darkly, before retreating further into the alleyway, Bradford following close behind.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for viewing. I will try to update 'Familiar' soon, but I have to check my writing first.

Please R&R, and I will thank you all in my next update.

MarshMellowMania Out! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at the kid, sitting with that annoying, cheesy smile on his freckled face.

The smile you get when that person is nervous.

To be honest, I was shocked about his height!

He must have been in the … first year, maybe, and he was ten foot shorter than I was when I started!

I don't get ANYTHING! What happened to growth spurts and puberty and … you know what, I give up! I HATE biology, it was always confusing despite Don's arguments.

I saw that my younger brother was using his … geni-osity … to work him out or to sum him up.

When he had the clear look of confusion on his face, it was obvious that he was lost!

The kid had short blonde hair that stuck out at all kinds of different directions; he had baby blue eyes and freckles which danced above his lop-sided smile.

He wore an orange, sleeveless, long-legged dungaree with a light blue long-sleeved T-Shirt. A bit of an odd fashion sense, but that wasn't the thing that 'weirded' me out.

The thing that made weirded me out was that he had a turtle-shell backpack hanging from his shoulder.

Turtles?

We had a pet turtle for a class pet. The students in our home-room were basically called the 'Turtle Teens' and our home-room logo was a simple turtle.

Now, I cannot be the only one to think that is an extremely odd coincidence, right?

Right?

RIGHT?!

"Uh, hey there ..." Donnie began, scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Hi-" The blondie began, but was cut off instantly by April.

"Guys, it's rude to stare! I'm sorry Mikey, this is Raphael and Donatello. They are Leo's younger brothers."

I watched as 'Mikey's' face lit up, he looked like he finally understood, like he had finally put his finger on something.

"OHHHHHH! That explains it!" We all looked at him in confusion.

"You three have the same hair-style or something."

"Or something." I mumbled, being rewarded with an irritated glare from April.

"Hi 'Mikey', I'm (obviously) Donatello, the smartest one out of all of us and, please excuse me and my brother, we were just wondering why you are so -! So … uh …"

"-So short? Yeah, I was born early so … I was always small. Get this, my head had fitted in my mother's palm when I was new-born, and she has, like, the smallest of hands! I inherit it from her!" He finished, he sounded a little … proud, proud of his size. It was obvious he wouldn't let it bring him down.

"But, there are some cases where premature infants would go through puberty early and would grow increasingly and …"

"Shut up Donnie!" I snarled, morning sickness really has a toll on my mood, if it wasn't noticeable.

"You shut up, Raph!" He retorted, sounding like a child which was … REALLY UNUSUAL! His weekend fever must have hit him harder than I thought!

Mikey giggled.

"You're funny! Your right Leo, I like them already!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door swung open and two boys (accidentally) tackled me and Don in the process of running into the room.

This time, Mr Kurtzman ACTUALLY seemed to notice and abruptly stood up.

"SHELL CASEY! WHATCH WHERE YA GOING NEXT TIME!" I yelled, making the immature hockey-player and the "pro-skateboarder" immediately leap up and back away.

"Sorry dude? But your friend there "SPIKE" is NOT letting go of me ACCIDENTALLY hitting a hockey pike in his FACE!" He raised his voice, making sure that he was heard which, I am pretty sure, the WHOLE SCHOOL DID!

"Don't shout Mr Jones." Mr Kurtzman mumbled as he returned to his paperwork.

Then the two SHELLHEADS locked eyes with Mikey, and Casey's face went a bit … thoughtful.

"Oh, is this the newb we were told about sir?" Jason asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes, this is Michaelangelo, the … newb." Sir replied.

"COOL! A new buddy!" Jason scooted over to Mikey and shook his hand … violently, maybe spraining his hand in the process!

"I'm Jason; pro-skater, nice to meet ya buddy!"

"N-n-ni-nice t-t-to m-m-meet you too-o-o-o-o-o!" Because of the violent hand shake, it sounded like Mikey was speaking whilst driving on a rocky-road!

Casey continued to 'inspect' him, scratching the top of the black mop that he called "hair".

"Hey, take a picture! It will last longer!" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled. It was only until when April shot him a glare that he seemed to immediately snap out of his train of thought.

"Sorry. I was just … thinking …" He trailed off.

"That's very dangerous for YOU Cave-Mouth." Donnie mumbled. For once, we all laughed at his comment … except for Casey, who decided to fight 'fire with fire' as he calls it, though in my opinion, his flame was already extinguished!

"Shut it, GAP TOOTH! I was just … Mikey just seems a bit familiar … like I have seen him before but … I can't place my finger on it …" I noticed that the blonde kid froze when he heard that sentence, but before I can question him, April interrupts me.

"Don't worry about Casey; he can't remember how to do a simple Trigonometry question and …"

"HEY! I can … its just hockey is soooooo much better!" He exclaimed, pulling out a hockey stick and twirling and demonstrating how to hit a puck.

He nearly took mine and Dons heads off! Agitated, Donnie swiftly snatched it from his grasp, span it skilfully around in his hand before snapping it in half.

"WHAT…!"

"There is no need for sport equipment in class Mister Jones!" Donnie growled, before throwing the stick … the two sticks back to Casey!

"What was that for?!" He snapped, trying (desperately) to put the two back together … but OBVIOUSLY it didn't work!

I had to agree with Casey, though. Mikey did look familiar, its like I have seen him before but never really … met him/ talked to him or something like that, because if I had, I would have remembered his voice as well as his face but … his voice just sounded foreign! I have NEVER heard of it before!

"So Mikey, who did you move here with, and don't just say 'my family', it happens WAY too often?" April asked, before glaring daggers at me and Jones. We both gulped … and Casey (and I mean JUST Casey) hid behind Jason.

Blondie once again froze, but this time, there was no one to interrupt him, and surely enough EVERYONE (even Mr Kurtzman who was still occupied with his papers) noticed it!

"Uh … well, I … uhm …" But he was once again interrupted by not the students, but the first period bell!

'DANG IT! Perfect time for the alarm to be early!'

"Oh, first lesson is starting! Well … I should, uhm, really get there on time … if I was to give a … uhm, a good impression! See you at lunch … bye!" And without hesitation, he was out of the room before we even processed what he had just said!

"DANG! That kid is fast!" I mumbled, picking up my PE kit on the floor.

"What do you think 'that' was all about?" Don asked.

"I … I don't know … sir, do you have any idea?" Leo questioned the teacher.

Jack Kurtzman was the most reliable and honest teacher there was.

He's the head of science as well as a teacher in MS, and we basically all trust him because he saved us from being abducted by the K.R.A.A.N.G, a secret gang in possession of highly advanced technology and which has an odd rule of having the same hair-style and dress sense!

Mr Kurtzman would tell us anything (even if it meant for him losing his job), but this wasn't one of times he would.

"I have my theory, I am NOT saying I know and I am NOT saying I don't. But I do not want any of you to dig into Michelangelo's personal life; I would like you to keep an eye on him aswell so that he doesn't run into the 'Purple Dragons'. Those kids (like you have all experienced) are bad news, so please make sure that he does not make the same mistake that you all have made in the past, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." We all groaned.

As we all went to leave, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that Mikey is … different. Sure, its not like us six are normal but, Mikey doesn't seem like the typical kid that has just started high-school.

Throughout my three years here (this one being my third) I have seen some of the first years becoming more like rebels or more vulnerable to the manipulation of the gangs (e.g., the Purple Dragons).

However, Mikey seems too innocent to be like some of those kids, he seems too immature/childish and YOUNG to be involved (not that they aren't all young).

My childhood best-friend, Spike, was always a 'quiet' kid, he was quite short aswell; it wasn't until we came up to OUR first year at high school that he hit a MASSIVE growth spurt and joined (temporarily) the PD.

We later found out that he joined the gang because our local arcade had a gas-attacked, caused by the PD. I wasn't there, but Spike was, and the gas had affected his brain!

He changed his name to Slash and tried to convince me to join (as well as others). I refused, which got me into a massive fight which Leo and Donnie involved! At the end of it, Spike … I mean Slash left, but he had left Donnie with a sprained arm and Leo with some MASSIVE bruises of his ribs!

Eventually, he came back around after the effect on his brain had worn off and he actually became friends with Casey, but Leo still didn't trust him (not that he ever did).

The point is, that kids nowadays are more vulnerable to those sorts of events, and even if they are not involved now they STILL face a chance. But with Mikey, it seems entirely impossible, even if we just met him!

The look in Leo and Donnie's eyes as we left home-room showed that they knew it too! They also knew that Mikey was different and … special, maybe.

He was hiding something, that part was obvious, but what was his secret?

If that secret will have an effect on how Mikey grows up, then that's something WE will have to keep an eye on, because it's not every day that you see 'the glint' that Mikey unconsciously gave through his eyes.

…

I had to run all around the city to avoid being on the main road – in public view.

It took me about … an hour, maybe, of course I don't tell my parents because they would lecture how dangerous it was to walk in alleyways. Besides, I don't want them to worry.

When I came home, I literally plopped onto the couch and screamed into the pillow!

I was in the principal's office ALL day, because he wanted to personally show me the entire school and speak about its entire history! It was WELL BORING!

If there was a test about it … then I would almost definitely fail! I hardly paid attention … but I knew that I would have to research it, because my mom told me to be always polite and prepared. So I would be prepared for the test and I would be polite by showing I was listening!

I noticed that there was a pile of letters placed neatly organised on the table and decided to … maybe peek at a few … if there wasn't one for me which there rarely is.

It took me a whole minute to get through the pile!

There were four for my mother; there were three for my father, there were even two for my sister! I don't get why Mom and Dad always get annoyed when they get letters, getting letters are EXCITING! You never know what you will get!

I was over the moon when I had finally found my name, printed in a plain, boring font but it was STILL MY NAME!

It took less than … two seconds maybe, to open it … but the exited feeling later fell to the pit of my stomach.

I saw, written in cut out magazine letters, something that made me suddenly scared.

"We KnOW whO You ArE! we wIlL MEeT!"

I dropped the letter, still staring at the same spot it was originally held, my hands trembling in mid-air.

I released my breath, and almost immediately ran to draw the curtains and lock the front door!

Mom and Dad should be home in another two hours, and my sister is probably still sick in bed.

I needed help!

They used cut out magazine letters for a reason, and I must have had fingerprints all over the letter!

The police wouldn't be able to help … well, they might, but that's not the point!

I know (and my family) who sent the letter, and there is NO way to stop that criminal!

If 'that' criminal is actually threatening me, then I am in serious danger and if my family gets involved, then they would be too!

"What am I going to do?" I whimpered, running my hands through my hair.

I can't get my family involved! I can't get anyone involved or they would be (too) in trouble!

So, I am on my own.

I am on my own!

I need to figure out what to do otherwise I am doomed!

Oh man! I hope I can live through this week!

 **And THAT was a LOOOONGER chapter than I expected it to be …**

 **'** **The Glint' will be explained (hopefully) in a chapter IN THE FUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEE (spoken in a loud, boomey, echoey voice.**

 **Hope you like it, tell me if you do. ;-)**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M ALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **Sorry, my month has been busy with exams and revision!**

 **Anyway, sorry about taking so long, thanks for reviewing! I wanted to write sooner but … you know how education gets.**

 **BTW, I am still in the need for revision, so updating will continue (temporarily) to be slow. Hopefully, it will stop at the end of the new week. Forgive me about this chapter, I wanted to include a … new person in this (not an OC) and I might have had a few characters acting differently.**

My walk to school was full with fear.

I kept peering over my shoulder, I had the feeling I was being watched.

That was the worst possible feeling, because that meant that people knew who you are and in my case … it wasn't a good thing.

After home-room, I dashed to Science.

I hated the subject! My dad and my sister tried to teach some 'basic biology' more than once, but I failed … miserably! I guess I get it from my mom …

However, my dashing was cut short when I accidentally (once again) crashed into some wanderer!  
I groaned and rubbed my head as I sat up, diverting my eyes to the stranger I ran into.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked, helping her up.

But then I froze, my eyes widened and my heart LITERALLY skipped a beat when I saw the strangers face.

She had bright blonde, shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a sparkling hazel brown and her smile … it literally took my breath away.

She wore blue sneakers, purple jeans and a bright blue, short-sleeved T-Shirt with a picture of a … a clock?

"Oh, I am terribly sorry! I should have looked where I was going and … well; you obviously knew where that got me." She looked to the side, scratching her neck sheepishly. She blushed … like she was ACTAULLY embarrassed.

I couldn't believe it. She was apologising to ME! But I was the one who was running blindly down the corridor … anyone else would have said it was my fault!

She looked at me, like she was summing me up.

Then she wagged her finger at me, as if it helped her think or remember.

"You're the newb … right? Wait … is that what people say in this decade … newb? I don't know, I used to live in a massive castle up in Switzerland … on a mountain … which is, you know, pretty much isolated with the outside world." She trailed off. I am not sure if it is just that she is the only girl to talk to me or that she has an interesting history, but I am drawn to every word she says, even if she does ramble on!

"Anyway, it is, like, so nice to meet you! My names Renet!" She told me in a cheery voice.

Honestly, I can say that I have NEVER met anyone like her!

"M-m-my na-name's M-Mikey … uh … hi?" I mentally face palmed my head.

REALLY! She introduced herself with so much confidence and how do I say it? I said it like I haven't spoken to any human being before!

"Oh NO! Please say I didn't give you concussion, your speech is a little slurred and-"

"-No no, I'm just … fine." I quickly interrupted, hoping I was being rude.

But … she smiled at me. Once again, my breath had slipped out of my mouth without permission … it kinda sounded like a gasp. I don't know what is happening to me!

I am really starting to freak out!

WHY AM I ACTING THIS WAY?!

THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!

Throughout the whole of my quick mental break down, I returned her smile … I could have sworn I saw her eyes widen a bit when I did so … but I am not sure why?

"So, what lesson do you have? History … Geography …?" She gestured for me to interrupt her.

"Uhm … Science, actually."

Renet stifled a giggle with her hand, before looking at me directly in the eye.

"Well, you are going the wrong way. It's back down the stairs … who do you have?"

"Mr Mackneem."

Her face lit up, brighter than before … if that is even possible.

"Well, lucky for you, I have him right now … so you are in my class! Hey, we can be Science buddies! I suck at Science; History is more of my thing."

"I'm sorry, but I am as good at Science as a bird playing a guitar!"

She chuckled.

"Well, then we can suck together. Besides, you must know some things about the subject and I know others, so if we get stuck, we can help each other out, ok?" She held out her hand.

"Deal." I shook her hand, before she dashed upstairs with me trailing behind.

On the way, she told me about how she is fascinated with time. She is at the top of her game at history, always getting the highest grades in the class and … whatnot … is it?

…

"Hey April, can I talk to you." I turned around from the vending machine to see Renet, the foreign student, holding her books tightly to her chest.

She seemed … nervous, like she had something on her mind.

"Sure Renet, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, well … uhm, you know that … that new boy ... Mikey?"

I looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, he's in my home-room … why?"

She seemed to fiddle with her feet for a minute, and then she glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping before she spoke.

"Well … uhm, well … he just seems–"

"Let me guess, familiar?" I had heard it countless times before. First from Casey, then from Timothy, then from Irma! They all claim they had seen him before, which was weird since none of them had been to where Mikey was from.

"Oh no! I wasn't going to say that. Even if he was, I wouldn't say it; I would just think he reminds me of someone from a TV show!"

I scratched my head questionably.

"Then what?"

"Well … he just seems … uhm…"

Suddenly, realization hit me. It just seems completely obvious!

"Wait, do you … _like_ him?" I asked, a devious smile creeping onto my face.

In a flash, she changed from nervous to flustered. Her face turned a deep red; she threw her hands down in annoyance … but dropped her books in the process, startling her.

"No, maybe, most possibly!" She scowled. I helped pick up her books before she continued.

I might have only known Mikey for a day, but I had a lot of time to get to know him. One of the things I have picked up on is his speech. Now, I might be mad, but I am pretty sure that Renet has used one of Mikeys quotes – it might be that she has a little crush on him.

"It's just … well … he seems … different …"

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"Oh, definitely in a good way!"

I handed her books back to Renet.

"Different how?"

"Well, his … smile. When I accidentally ran into him and introduced himself, he … his smile … it … it's unlike any I have ever seen April."

"Well … describe it." Renet once again glanced over her shoulders, when she decided that the cost was clear, she began.

"Well, when he smiles, it … it seems like the room lights up! His eyes they … when he smiles, I swear the shine and … and I swear I saw a _glint._ A _glint_ I can't explain very 'detailed-ly' but … but I have a feeling that he is not a normal boy … he seems … special." She ended her sentence with a simple tone.

I honestly didn't know what to say!

When I first saw Mikey, I saw a _glint_ in his eyes, so did Leo and Raph and Donnie and Casey and even Jason saw it! I am even sure that Mr Kurtzman saw it!

And now Renet claims she saw it too!

Strange. Usually seeing a _glint_ means … OH MY!

That can't be right!

"… April … HEY APRIL!" I was snapped out of my train of thought by Renet; she was raising her voice to the limit she allowed.

"Huh … oh, sorry … I was just … uhm, thinking. So, tell me more about what you have discovered about the newbie."

"Well … uh … his laugh is … his laugh is full of life. It sounds vibrant! I place my money on it that no one would be able to forget it. It sounds so cheerful and full of life and …" At that point, Renet knew she had rambled on too far. Her face once again reddened and she looked as though she was a deer in headlights.

That was sooo sweet though!

"Hmmm, if I didn't know better, I would say that you definitely have a crush on little Mikey." I chuckled as Renet turned into a living, walking and talking tomato.

…

I sat down with Donnie and Casey at _their_ table with my packed lunch.

I had a pizz-andwich, a packet of crisps and a drinks bottle. I told the guys it was filled with orange juice, but really it was a pi-shake!

"So, how as ya secomd day bin?" Casey asked mouth full of cake. He is still observant of me, but I am not as worried as yesterday.

"It was ok, thank you!" I mimicked. Donnie burst out laughing, almost allowing his salad sandwich to fly out of his gob.

Casey elbowed him harshly in the ribs … which earned him a shove which knocked him off his seat.

Whilst they were doing that, I looked to the lunch que … and there was Renet!

Her eyes diverted to my direction, she flashed a white, toothy grin and waved enthusiastically at me.

My heart lurched! I waved back shyly but accidentally knocked over Donnie's drink in the process.

I hurriedly helped remove the scraps of homework from the liquids reach.

I saw Renet cover her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle, before she turned to face the line.

When we cleared the table, I sank back in my chair, feeling my face turn bright red.

HOW EMBARRASING!

Donnie must have noticed, because he peered over his shoulder.

Realization punched him in the face as he turned back to face me.

"Wait … do you have a crush on-"

"No! Maybe! Most possibly … NOT!" I denied, maybe a bit too quickly, because Donnie began to laugh.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

"What secret?" The choir of confused, eavesdropping voices asked, belonging to Leo, Raph, Jason and even Casey; who was (throughout the whole of the drama) busy recovering from the shove.

"Nothing." Donnie replied, deviously.

 **Ok, thought I would stop here**.

 **Not really the cliff-hanger that I wanted to include, but hay ho.**

 **I really had to fight the urge to say form. I am not sure if in America, you say form as well, but that is what we call a homeroom in England.**

 **Maybe you can tell me stuff about America that I should know, like what the weather is usually like there … or the sweets that you have or the crisps or just other words.**

 **R &R … pretty please LOL!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	5. Expectations of Chapter 5

**Hi! Wanted to give you a little taster! I also wanted to say that I have decided to write replies to you who review (ha ha, triple rhymes!)**

 **Mind you, this is only a little snippet! Don't kill me for that … PLEASE!**

 **Ha ha, lol!**

I looked out the window.

Snowing.

Again!

It has only been a few months since we moved here, since I had gotten ill and since my baby brother had started school.

Bless him, though.

That is one of the worst things about being ill!

Your brother won't tell you anything when they get home, usually you get to go and hear all the rumours about it whilst eating in the canteen … but since I'm ill…!

The Doctor said that I should be up and able after this week … hopefully!

It is soooooo boring! But Mom says I have to be patient … well, she used to say that until she …

Mikey has been so down about it, even though he tries to mask it. Dad assures us everything will get better … it's not that I don't believe him! I believe EVERYTHING he tells me … it's just, the last time he said that was when our sis- NO!

I will not think about it!

I have to think about Mikey, I have to make sure he is fine at school!

I hope he is! He worries about me too (much to my dismay).

I'm used to it though! I have been around and able to understand everything longer than he has.

I get used to the looks now.

I get used to the looks after my teacher calls out my name in class, to which I hesitantly reply.

"Is she in, students? Where's ..."

 **OHHHHHHH! Nearly went over!**

 **I was about to ruin the guessing game … if this is one.**

 **But you will have to find out, but think about two things …**

 **Is his sister from the 2k12, 2k3 or 19k87?**

 **What is the family secret/history?**

 **Let me know of your ideas, I will say if they are right/wrong/nearly right in the next chapter.**

 **BYE DUDES AND DUDETTES!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

"MUUUMMMYYY!" I screamed, shooting upwards in my bed.

It was dark … so it must have been about midnight.

It wasn't the first time I had woken up, with sweat drooling from my forehead … but it was with an outburst …

My door flung open, a thick line of light darted in along with … with who? Dad?

It was my sister! It was-

"Shhhhh, don't cry! Please, please don't cry Mikey! It'll be alright, I'm here." She coos, holding me in her arms as I unconsciously cried, choking on each sob and gasping in between each wail.

When did I start crying?

"Sis-" I whimpered.

"No Mikey, don't try to speak. Not now. It will only make it worse …" She trailed off, knowing from experience.

Every night for one month after our sis… a close relative di… she had been waking up, sobbing in the night whilst Mum comforted her.

I don't know why, but she would always ask for our mother instead of Dad. Our father never minded, he understood why. When I ask him, he tells me that when it comes to nightmares, our mother was the best at dealing with them.

She kept having them, just not as often, and Mum was always there … until she…

"It was ho-horrib-horrible!" I stuttered in my gasps for air, ignoring what my sister told me.

"Mikey-"

"I-it w-w-was ab-abo-about M-M-Mu-Mum!" I wail. My sister's hold on me tightens, somewhat comfortingly.

The fact that she doesn't respond or tells me off for ignoring her instructions suggests that she is now all ears.

"That … that-that we would –would n-nev-never see h-her again, that we will never get her back and –an-and- if she i-is a-alive … th-then sh-she will f-fo-forg-forget a-about us-"

"Mikey, that will NEVER happen! Mum will come back to us, and BELIEVE ME, she will never forget about her family!" She reassures me, stroking my bed-hair soothingly.

But still, I hiccupped after every gasp for air.

"W-w-whe-where's D-Da-Dad?" I stuttered.

She hesitates for a minute, before sighing and admitting "I don't know."

…

Three. Simple. Words.

The same three words that I had heard when Mum …

My body tenses, my muscles stiffen and my heart batters against my rib cage.

My sister notices this. "Shhhhh, calm down Mikey, calm down."

I tremble and choke back against a sob.

"He told me an hour after you went to bed that traffic was horrible, that was why he wasn't home before. He told me not to wait up for him, as it's my first day of school tomorrow, and he told me not to worry. His phone died just before he could tell me the time expectancy of when he would be home, so I guess it could be before we go to school if not now … or …?" She trails off.

"But what if it is something MORE than just traffic, sis? What if …" Suddenly, I realize my mistake.

"Wait, Mikey? What do you mean-"

Great, she won't let me escape this one!

"The threats we receive!" I instantly reply without a single thought.

Bad Choice.

"But … how do you-?"

"Well, I … uh … I read the letters t-th-that have been sent to Dad … when he leaves them on the … counter-"

"Father receives the letters once they have been posted and instantly rips them up and throws them in the bin, how would you … Oh MIKEY!"

Before I know it, she grabs my arms firmly so that I wouldn't look away from her.

And here I am, waiting for an upcoming lecture. Must be an older sibling thing-

"Mikey, you have been receiving threats?! Dad told us that if we ever did, then we should tell him IMMEDIATELY! He said threatening him is one thing, but his kids?! His youngest child?! He would-"

"I know what he would do Miwa, that is why I didn't tell him!" I exclaim, defensiveness drilling into my tone.

My sister just looks at me … shocked and confused …

Shocked because she had never heard me say something with such force and aggression and confusion … well, that's a bit obvious …

"Mikey-"

"I know what Dad would do, and I know who has been doing this! It's not the usual threats from the press or some police-men trying to find enough evidence to arrest him or just some random strangers who's figured out who we are! They are from …"

The silence and the fearful expression I gave my sister told her everything.

"What makes you think that?"

"I have a feeling, it might not be much to go on but … but …" I trailed off, knowing that she would understand.

"If Dad found out, then he would not rest until justice is done! It would get him into more trouble than he apparently is and … I don't want him to ruin his life because of me." I sigh, closing my eyes and bowing my head.

"Oh Mikey." Miwa says with a softer tone, pulling me back into a hug and tears find their way back into my eyes.

She rocks my in her arms until I act like I have fallen asleep so _she_ would get some rest, before tucking me back into bed, kissing my forehead and leaving my room … it wasn't before long that I began to drift off …

I try to stay awake in art, I seriously do.

Mikey tells me to try and take it seriously, because it means that you have a great imagination which means you can get anywhere with it and blah blah blah!

There is no point!

I simply don't have as much creativity as that kid, I don't think ANYONE has, not even Donnie!

But, it's his favourite subject … so I at least have to try … right?

He seemed a bit … deflated in home-room today.

The big, black bags hanging under his eyes and the wild hair told us he didn't have a good night sleep.

Ditto.

Well … we didn't get any sleep last night … with the constant yelling and screeching from down stairs …

It makes me wonder if _they_ have turned into zombies … it reminds me of the game Dead Island and … well … you get the picture.

"Hey Raph, you awake?" The mocking snicker from old hockey-face brought me back into reality and reopened my annoyance.

YAY!

"What is it Casey!" I snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am about to figure it out!" I exclaimed, despite the teachers glare.

"Well that's a first … wait, figure what out?"

"Figure out why that Mikey kid is so familiar!"

…

…

…

… Well, I wasn't expecting that …

"You have got to be kidding me, Casey!" I groaned.

I swear his head isn't screwed onto his neck properly, because he isn't acting like the brightest light-bulb.

"You think you have seen him on the news. Don and Leo watch it all the time … so how come they don't think he's familiar? They watch it more than you!"

"Look, I swear I have seen a picture of him … I just-"

"Just what Jones? You have been treating him like a suspect for murder ever since he came here, can you at least treat him with some decency?!"

He blinks. Then makes a look.

A look that you would make if someone acted … differently … if someone you had known for years had done or said something that is totally out of their character.

"… You sound like Leo…"

Oh My Gosh he is right!

Leo said told Donnie and Casey and me those exact words … well, maybe not the murder part … but definitely the last sentence.

There was … well, there _is_ a boy named Logan Honner. Big fella - extremely tall and massive muscles and incredibly intimidating … and violent.

We accidentally made the mistake of startling him (me and Donnie) and made the mistake of making fun of his tiny, green bike (Casey). He took Donnie by the face and shook him like a rag doll … didn't do much harm, but he certainly made it on Donnie's 'people to keep away from' list, along with the Populars, the Bullies and the Jocks.

Funny thing is, I am a jock, so people know not to mess with me or my brothers.

I guess I shouldn't abuse the power … but oh well.

Long story short, Leo made us go and apologise … yeah, it didn't end well.

I instantly denied the fact that I am similar to Leo, it wouldn't look good!

Casey just sighed and grumbled on about how he will find out who Mikey is and blah blah blah!

I ACCIDENTALLY drifted off after that.

 **I know, I know.**

 **I should have written more, but I just haven't had a feeling yet on what is right to write. I have a pretty good idea of how it will end; I just need to think of how I can make it interesting for you guys.**

 **I have had a brainstorm for Baby Boy, and I really want to write another chapter for Blind.**

 **I haven't abandoned Revenge; I just need to think of a correct way to write it without rambling on.**

 **I would hope to have one chapter posted before Christmas, and then I will update at the start of the year.**

 **OHHHHHHH, I decided to tell you who his sister is, OHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Now I have given you a basic thing about what happened to their mother, but what about their father, and I want you to think carefully about:**

 ** _'_** _Well … we didn't get any sleep last night … with the constant yelling and screeching from down stairs …'_

 **Because that has a specific thing to do with the story as well.**

 **Once again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about this short chapter.**

 **But thank-you all for viewing, favouriting and reviewing this story, you guys are AWESOME!**

 **The Mystery is still on, see if you can guess what my overall shortened plot is XD**

 **If you want me to re-write it again to make it better and more descriptive or just plain interesting, I have no problem with doing that.**

 **I might have new stories in the New Year, but that might be after I have finished at least one of them or two, I can't keep on track lol!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I wanted to write a new chapter.**

 **And … well, you probably got the email …** **J**

 **I warn you though, this chapter might be a bit … depressing (maybe?) … so that's why I am making it a T rating if it isn't already one.**

 **I really hope you will enjoy it. Any suggestions will be welcome on how to improve or what I can use and etc.**

"Donnie?" April whispers.

Despite the fact that every student in the room was howling and hooting at the most popular boy in the class who had to stand up and read his speech, Don could still hear her clearly, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Don? Are you alright?" She places a hand on his shoulder and almost in a reflex action, he tensed.

Not due to the fact that April was worried about _him_ – of ALL PEOPLE!

Not due to the fact that he knew the teacher was aware of their slight chitter chatter.

No.

It was in pain.

A pain that was all too familiar.

A pain that had snaked its way down Donnie's arm till it was at his wrist, and luck was on his side if no one saw _it_ in PE.

He would think an angel was looking out for him if his brothers didn't find out!

He had to keep it a secret.

He HAD to keep it from them!

Who knows what they would do if they found out!

But Donnie didn't want to find out.

No one can know!

"Donnie?" She repeated, but this time more urgently.

"Mr Morraine! Miss O'Neal! Your fellow class-mate is talking!" The teacher shouts, silencing the class … well, at least for half a minute before the room is once again buried under yells and hollers.

"Yeah?" He replied, tiredly. He didn't get much sleep last night; neither did Leo and Raph in that matter.

"You seemed to be a bit lost there, you alright?"

No.

He wasn't.

He wished he could say it there and then.

He wished he could end the nightmare that he lived in.

He wished he could just run away from it all!

But he knew he couldn't leave Leo and Raph. They have always been there for Donnie, they have always looked out for him and without them … he never would have stood a chance …

Donnie knew it was a stupid decision, but he just … he just co-couldn't bring himself to tell them … Leo would most probably be overwhelmed with guilt that he hadn't protected his brothers like he had promised and Raph would most likely ki-

No.

That won't happen.

It can't!

Donnie knew that Leo would do the same in the most extreme situation … if he couldn't persuade Raph otherwise, than he would most likely avoid letting him face the punishment alone … a-and Donnie c-couldn't let them throw their lives away because of …

Because of …

… B-be-because of _him_ …

"Yeah … yeah I'm fine …"

A plain old lie.

It didn't fool April.

She could see through him like a book.

Heck, it was the simplest lie, anyone could identify it.

But why? Why was he lying to her? He always talks to April when something is bothering him, so what is so bad that would make Donnie bottle up?!

He was hiding something, and she was going to find out what, no matter what it took!

"Donnie, please, just talk to-"

"Do you need reminding that you are on your fourth warning today, April? You are currently pulling Donatello into trouble with you!"

"Miss, don't punish Donnie-"

"I make the decisions around here, Miss O'Neal. And Mr Morraine is, once again, being pulled down under by your constant talks!"

"But it's not Donnie's fault! I was the one who was talking-"

"And instead of ignoring you like any good student would, he responded to you!"

"April, please, its fine …" She barely heard the faint whisper that belonged to one of her best friends.

She almost didn't recognise it.

He sounded fatigued, completely drained of the well-known spirit he usually topped up on the way to school … it sounded like he had given up …

"Donnie is a good student! He's probably one of the best kids in this school!"

"That's _enough_ Miss O'Neal! I am fed up with you and your friend! You do not answer back to a teacher and I take my job very seriously! You two are a disgrace to my class, be prepared to receive a detention slip in home-room and a phone call home!" She snapped.

…

…

… The whole class just sat there … jaw dropped … completely oblivious to the strange looks they were pulling as they tried to get their heads around what had just happened!

April O'Neal back chatted the most hated teacher in the school …

Mrs Queben was known to have threatened students in her classroom if they even whisper in her class without permission …

She would put them into the most gruesome detail … the students couldn't believe that she still had her job!

But what shocked them more was that April and Donnie didn't get suspended!

She must have really liked them … in some sick reality …

April, hesitantly, sank back into her chair and crossed her arms.

 _Great! Dad's going to be at my throat!_

But for Donatello, he was freaking out!

His parents would receive the phone call around-about lunch, which meant that they would be fully aware of what had happened and would have decided the punishment.

And what's worse, both Raph and Leo were at afterschool clubs – Raph will be playing football whilst Leo would be learning about space.

Even if Donnie didn't want his brothers to find out, he definitely didn't want to be left alone to face his parents.

But, he didn't really have a choice.

"Sorry." April whispered, hoping that Donnie wasn't angry at her.

And to be honest, he wasn't.

Not even one bit! Even if she got him in trouble, he would never blame her. Because she was his best friend!

But he only wished that she would have dropped her concern …

Mikey seemed a bit … shaky, today.

Was he nervous?

No.

Because that word was obviously an understatement.

I might not have known Mikey for that long, but it actually feels like I have known him for a large period of time! Raph and Don can say the same, so can April and Jason and etc.

It's like he is a long lost sibling or something.

And not only that, I have two younger brothers who have, more than once, _attempted_ to lie to me, so Mikeys constant **I am fine** 's and **Nothing is wrong** 's didn't fool me.

But my mind was everywhere at the moment!

I was confused.

Mixed up.

Jumbled.

Cafuzzled!

Donnie was acting distant and this … this scared me.

He never acted like this!

He was always enthusiastic and determined and … just … just normal Donnie!

But now, it's like I am talking to a ghost … it's like I am talking to someone who has little interaction with … well, _anyone_! Even April!

That wasn't the only thing.

Raph has been … a bit more … uhm … cantankerous.

Ever since _that day_ , his fuse had been cut short and he has been _so_ _close_ to blowing up, it was unbelievable!

Casey has been acting … unusual. He has been almost cautious around _Mikey_ , as if he was worried that one thing might set him off. _Mikey!_ Of all people!

And now April has been in a mood because her Dad's going to ground her when she gets home.

But about Mikey, he might seem a bit nervous … more than usual … but when we were walking towards Donnie and Raph at their lockers … Mikey sort of … tensed …

I don't know why either … he claims he saw something that freaked him out for a second before realising it was just a green chemistry book … he told me he thought he saw a dead frog …

Yeah, right.

As if I believe that!

Mikey saw something that must scared him for a second before sealing up his expression and acting like it never happened! That's not all I have noticed today …

I have noticed people giving him … _strange_ looks … glares, more like.

No doubt Mikey has noticed this, but not once has he mentioned it!

Mikey is the sort of kid who would pick up on things quickly, who would discuss them to see if he was missing something – which wasn't abnormal.

But when he remained silent … well, my suspicions perked.

We all finished third period, which meant it was break. Jason and Napoleon were messing around, ruffling Mikey's hair and pushing and tugging playfully and noogying him whilst Mikey laughed and stumbled and attempted to run away.

Me, Raph and Donnie chuckled at the sight right in front of us.

It would have seemed to any stranger that those boys were best friends from the very beginning.

But then Casey came barrelling into us, and that was when everything went hairy.

We were heading for the cafeteria, walking slowly as Raph helped Donnie drag the hockey player along as he caught his breath – the small group of boys a dozen or so inches in front of us.

"Casey, what's wrong with ya?" Raph snorted.

"G-guys … I-I know now … I-I k-know w-why Mike-Mikey is so familiar-"

"Ohhhhh just DROP it Casey!" Donnie exclaimed.

"No! Because I am almost certain you would want to hear this!"

" _Almost_ certain, Jones?"

"Yes, Raph! At the least!"

"Ok, so how did you find out anyway?" Donnie enquired, but not an ounce of interest in his tone.

"Actually, I am _really_ surprised none of you have found out yet! Almost everyone at school has been talking about it!"

"Casey, just tell us already!" Raph snarled.

We all turned to face him, backs facing towards the three boys who had already entered the line. Casey peered over my shoulder, seeing if they were a fair distance away, before sharing the "information" that he knew.

"It was all over the news a few years ago, I remember it and I am sure as heck that you all do. We even discussed it! Sure, it has been a while and all the "fuss" has died down, hardly anyone thinks about it anymore, but as soon as you hear the name, you will remember EVERYTHING! And Mikey … he is this person's child."

He paused, looked at us, purposely creating tension in the process, before saying a name.

A name that would hit us right in the face.

A name that we thought we would never hear again.

A name that EVERYONE in the country knows of.

The name of a person who is infamous.

A name that everyone despises.

"Remember that bloke, Hamato Yoshi?"

 **Sorry, I am not good at building tension.**

 **And sorry, if it doesn't appeal to you.**

 **I really hope you like it.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks again Dudes and Dudettes!**

 **MarshMellowMania Out! XD**


End file.
